fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Voice
"War.... War never changes...." Our Voice: MIWYSS was an early working title for The Phantom Pain (later also called Guilty Valkyrie: The Phantom Pain before the title was changed). The story was initially intended to make a school-life plus with a future fascists and military giant robots, MIWYSS. MIWYSS is an acronym for Make It What You Strength and Song. Originally released date is unknown, it is currently yet to release. MIWYSS is a tale about an unnamed boy with cybernatic left hand in which he had special power. Did you know what is Our Voices, read article here. Development Timeline 2011 Initially there was a lot of imagine where he create something very strangely. In January-July 2011, he thinks something about a giant robot with female figure, plus with a firearms. Many characters are all off-model from video game character (Valkyria Chronicle 3, Phantasia Star Online Infinity etc) are represent of this story. Such as the white-haired man called Arios Takagi, and the unnamed blacked-haired girl with samurai sword. He was said to be "a wholly independent story unfolding in a world of darkness." The fanfiction was going to be a male protagonist was not in Japan, but his appearance look identical to Raiden from Metal Gear. During 2011 Tohoku’s earthquakes after nearly a year of silence, Untitled Project intended to be used to be a war-torn location similar to Homefront, and the unnamed giant robot bears little resemblance to the Armored Core V universe. At this point, he had still not much detailed about ACV universe. After Music Convention 2011 and SDCC 2011 launched in August 2011, this title could be renamed to the Our Voice: MIWYSS, based on the music concert in Augusts 2011, but technical issues were bringing the project nearly to a halt. According to him, he needs to do make something “Cyborg plus Human, Human plus Mutants, Mutants plus Cyborg”, another references to Anarchy Reigns and earlier draft in 2010. The answer is, Angel Beats and the music is Careful by Paramore. Ultimately, he was forced to creation of a brand new banner called Our Voice. In fact the game called “Final Fantasy Versus XIII "may not be released until after 2011". Though that meant he could NOT canceled the project, they would carry on work on a different project. 2012 (Departure from Our Voice) In 2012 it was decided development would shift to “Next Project”, and the name was switched into Project Xrosbone Warzone, although the story sets in a same setting instead he need something to making a cross-over characters like Project X Zone. In September to December 2012, after a long-way hiatus when his computer “obscured”, He changed the Project Xrosbone Warzone title to Disney XD Versus due 12.12.12 Disney XD lineup has initiated. According to him, a re-boot version of Kingdom Hearts in which they’re members are exact appearance look alike S.I.C. (Kamen Rider appearances with drastic changes) and Another Genesis (Ultraman), but with Organization XIII expy as well, and many features Tetsuya Nomura had personally praised, like character switching in battle, and Stella were re-used. 2013 (Resume project) On January 1st , he said about Our Voice and Disney XD Versus that "I have some information about the”Voice” but I feel I’m not doing that". He realized for that, this project was on hold. On January 19th, 2013, he read the magazine about Top 10 Anime Lineup from winter to spring 2013. After he read the news about The Phantom Pain, the information that the game was being developed by a Swedish company called Moby Dick Studio (the Reveal trailer was actually Metal Gear Solid V which takes place after nine years). Despite this, this idea how the protagonist has escaped from the hospital along with the old man. The idea was kept during Metal Gear Rising Revengeance releasing on February 19, 2013, as oppose to DmC: Devil may Cry. On April 17th, 2013, he briefly envisioned making “Untitled Project 2013" into a sci-fi theme after reading the article about SDCC2012 (most likely Pacific Rim, Elysium, etc) into Majestic Prince. Making the first sci-fi theme as a major elements. A few months after June 2013 Our Voice Project and the Disney XD Versus Project were merged. At this time he was plan to fusion story with Attack on Titan and the other Anime/Manga/Vide Games 2013, but it’s impossible to make a story. At the time he read the entire magazine, comics, watching TV and playing video games and a lot of time was spent thinking about how to creating the storyline. He assured the story had not lost its core, and that he had planned about the “works” to ensure that rename the “unnamed protagonist” would be maintained in the best possible way. before Heroes Assemble’s Disney XD lineup has opened during school vacations and even Animegraphy 2013 was posted in November 06. 2014 (All about giant robot) In February he commented that the story was "quite far in development", and that the story was given a high priority. “Untitled Project 2013” was renamed as Eyes of the Truth, but the idea was shelved, it would be revealed some time after the event. In Augusts he assured development on “Untitled Project 2014” was top priority, unhindered by the creation of D.E.A.T.H. The word DEATH acronyms to Date A LivE (splitted to end of letter E to Expelled From Paradise at specific date on November), Akame ga Kill! (or Akuma no Riddle/Riddle Story of Devil if similar), Tokyo ESP, Hitsugime no Chaika (Chaika the Coffin Princess). When new release info on D.E.A.T.H arose in unknown date, it was revealed the young man have using the same Void Genome, but the difference is the only left hand, plus the homage to Kamen Rider Gaim. “Untitled Project 2014” returning to idea focus was met with enthusiasm, and he began planning to use the mecha look like Giant Robot Anime (pictured) engine. To ensure the idea was 50-60% done, with the references on it from the beginning to the end, meaning the beginning portions were more complete than others. On 20th December Project D.E.A.T.H was revealed that the title has changed to Death Are Lives and become its own story because he plans to make Date A Live crossed with Guilty Crown and Kamen Rider Kabuto instead, with a dozen of material like Metal Gear, High School DxD, Code Geass, Symphogear, Ore-Twi, and some of these. Unlike the previous project, the idea of the story was now unrelated to the previous project. This idea was shelved until April 2015. 2015 (From Our Voice to The Phantom Pain) "He mentioned something interesting, Cypher is pursuing new research. He claims what they’re doing in Africa is the missing piece, a weapon to surpass metal gear." On 9th January the anonymous user (who wrote Super Hero Anime Taisen) worked itself writing the Death Are Lives and introduced the brand new storyline. At the time he said the story was around 56.8% complete. On April 17 The Phantom Pain was born, and said the story re-used to original project, added characters and factions and giant robot added to the story. The plan had been to split entirely and make it a different story from Death Are Lives, but said there were also plans to combined together with a tons of (un)canceled project. On August 28, according to author, he said that The Phantom Pain was not actually a giant robot action genre, although whether this implies that it was a sequel to Guilty Crown. It contains numerous characters from Absolute Duo, Charlotte, OreGairu, and any others. The many giant robots were featured from The Phantom Pain removed altogether and replaced as original story that based off 15th MMD Original Mecha. After releasing Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain in September 1st, the idea is about to begin.... 2016 (New Ideas) The concept was found when he watched Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare reveal trailer, the game were takes place place on space with hi-tech weapons and accessory. Unfortunately, most of the fanbase are very "criticize" due to its space setting. The following criticism of IW can be seen here. No relation to Infinite Stratos ''except awesome gadgets and weapons. Unlike Infinite Warfare, this game would revert back to World War I as basic gameplay and new graphics. Every weapons and gadgets featured in that period of time suit are present during development. It was named ''Battlefield 1, since "the dawn of all-out warfare" was born. The reveal trailer are most likely on Youtube over 2 million likes. 2017 - 2018 Following years of writer's hiatus, the writer's are begin developing the new story what he write. Ideas The following ideas and the rest of sources material serves as a basic storylines follows: *Absolute Duo /アブソリュート・デュオ *Accel World/アクセル・ワールド *Ace Combat *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero/はぐれ勇者の鬼畜美学 *Akame ga Kill!/アカメが斬る *AKB0048 *ALDNOAH.ZERO/アルドノア・ゼロ *Anarchy Reign/Madworld *Angel Beats!/エンジェルビーツ *Antimagic Academy 35th Test Platoon/対魔導学園35試験小隊 *Armored Core *The Asterisk War: The Academy City On The Water/学戦都市アスタリスク *Arpeggio of Blue Steel/蒼き鋼のアルペジオ *Assassin's Creed *Attack on Titan/進撃の巨人 *Battlefield *Bayonetta *Black Bullet/ブラック・ブレット *Black★Rock Shooter *BlazBlue *Blood-C *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Call of Duty *Charlotte/シャーロット *Chivalry of a Failed Knight/落第騎士の英雄譚 *Code Geass *Coppelion/コッペリオン *Cross Ange: Rondo of Angels and Dragons/クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞 *D.Gray-Man *Date A Live/デート・ア・ライブ *Death Note *Deus Ex *Devil May Cry/DmC: Devil May Cry *Expelled from Paradise/楽園追放 *Fate/stay night *Final Fantasy *Freezing/フリージング *Front Missions *Gate: Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri *Girls und Panzer/ガールズ&パンツァー *God Hand *Gods Eater Burst *Gonna be the Twin-Tail/俺、ツインテールになります *Grisaia Series *'Guilty Crown'/ギルティクラウン *High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D *Homefront *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere/境界線上のホライゾン *Hyperdimension Neptunia *THE iDOLM@STER *Infinite Stratos/IS<インフィニット・ストラトス> *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *K (Anime) *Kagerou Days/カゲロウデイズ *Kantai Collection *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Kill la Kill/キルラキル *Killzone *Kingdom Hearts *Log Horizon/ログ・ホライズン *Lord Marksman and Vanadis/魔弾の王と戦姫 *Love Live! School Idol Project *Magical Warfare/魔法戦争 *Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei/魔法科高校の劣等生 *Metal Gear *Muv Luv//マブラヴ *My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU/やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 *Neon Genesis Evangelion/新世紀エヴァンゲリオン *One Punch Man/ワンパンマン *Project X Zone *Prototype *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Riddle Story of Devil/悪魔のリドル *Shakugan no Shana *Sound! Euphonium/響け! ユーフォニアム *Strike the Blood/ストライク・ザ・ブラッド *Sword Art Online/ソードアート・オンライン *'Super Robot Wars' *Toaru Majutsu no Index/とある魔術の禁書目録 *Tokyo ESP *Tokyo Ghoul/東京喰種トーキョーグール *Tokyo Ravens/東京レイヴンズ *Valkyrie Drive/ヴァルキリードライヴ *Valvrave the Liberator/革命機ヴァルヴレイヴ *Vividred Operation/ビビッドレッド・オペレーション *Watch Dogs *White Album/ホワイトアルバム *Wolfenstein series *World Witches Series *Xenoblade Chronicles X *Xenosaga *Your lie in April/四月は君の嘘 *Zone of The Enders Videos (made from inspiration) Pancake Warfare ANGEL (Angel Beats Tribute-My most precious treasure Remix) 【MAD】Love is a Beautiful Pain - Endless Tears Tori No Uta Piano Version... the best Final Fantasy Versus XIII Soundtrack - Boss Battle Theme ~Everlasting Crystal~ by Kayin MAN WITH A MISSION 『Raise your flag』 Final Fantasy XV OST - Gratia Mundi HD Yoko Shimomura - Somnus Orchestra (Final Fantasy XV) MIS5ION OF ACE AND CORE TRAILER HD 【MMD艦これ】艦CORE CMっぽい？【Day After Day】 Category:Canceled Project